Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a light emitting device packages and methods of forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) enjoy widespread use as a light source in consideration of the various advantages thereof. Among others, such advantages can include a low degree of power consumption, while providing a high degree of luminance. Recently, light emitting devices have been employed as backlight units in illumination devices and in large liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. A light emitting device is commonly provided as a package that can be readily installed in various devices such as a lighting device, or the like. As the use of LEDs has extended into various fields, it is desired that the overall size of the light emitting device packages be reduced to allow for a sufficient degree of freedom in the design of illumination devices for specific applications.
Further, in light emitting device packages, as the amount of injected current is increased, heat dissipation performance becomes increasingly important. Heightened heat dissipation performance is significant in fields in which high-output light emitting devices, such as general illumination devices and backlights for large LCDs, are required. Thus, research into a package substrate that allows for heat dissipation characteristics of a light emitting device to be enhanced without increasing manufacturing costs has been actively conducted.